Sofia's New Barbie
by BosSoxsGrl
Summary: Sofia gets a new Barbie and names it "Mama."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Callie and Sofia were in the elevator, Sofia was holding her Barbie with long blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in blue scrubs that Callie made from some fabric from her old navy scrubs because everybody was issued new navy scrubs after the big storm when the doors opened and they walked towards the desk hand in hand.

Karev and Jo were talking at the desk and noticed them.

"Morning Torres, Hi Sof, whose your friend?"

Sofia blushed "Mama." She says with her fingers in her mouth

Callie smiled hearing her answer them

Jo bent down to her level "Can I see her?"

Sofia held it out to her

"We'll she's very pretty and does look very much like your Mama."

"Speaking of Arizona has anyone seen her this morning?"

"It's her morning to take Sof to daycare."

"I Saw her at about six this morning at our first surgery of the day but not since then."

"Great, but how does that help now?"

A few minutes later Callie hears Arizona's giggle and looks up and sees Arizona and Lauren laughing and Lauren notices them.

"Oh uh, I'll uh see you later sweetie."

"Okay." She watched Lauren walk away and walked up to Callie and Sofia

"Mama!" Sofia squealed and Arizona picked her up "Hi baby, whose that?"

"Mama!"

Arizona tickled her "Oh yeah, that's me huh, it does look like me huh?"

"Morning Cal."

Callie just grunts and gives Sofia's backpack to her.

"Have a good day Sof." She just kissed her cheek and walked away

Karev and Jo looked at Arizona

"What was that all about?"

"She's still mad at me and we aren't speaking and only sharing her and it's my morning to drop her off."

Alex just listens intently

"Alright Little Miss are you ready to go to daycare?"

Sofia just giggles

"Say buy-bye to Uncle Alex n Jo."

"Bye Sof."

"Bye Sofie!"

Alex watches Jo smiling

"What?"

"She is the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

"Yeah she really is."

"I want one..someday don't you?"

"Yeah, right."

"Someone to come home to, that warm smushy little baby after a bath who smells good and wants to cuddle before bed and just loves you unconditionally and just wants you to read Goodnight Moon to them before tucking them in?"

Alex opens his chart "She was so little when she was born she could fit in the palm of my hand."

"Bet it's cool to see her growing up now though."

"Yeah she's going to be tall like Sloan and Torres."

"I never told anyone this but I kind of hit on Torres a while back after the whole plane crash thing."

Alex laughs "you..you hit on Torres, are you a lady lover or something?"

"What, no..yes..I don't know but she's really pretty and has amazing eyes."

Alex closes the chart "We have work to do come on."

Jo follows him without anymore conversation. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day after Callie rocks a surgery she makes her way down to the daycare and sees Jo standing outside just watching all the kids and smiles.

"Hey Wilson."

Jo smiles "Hey Dr. Torres."

"What are you doing?"

"Just watching, your little Sofia is just..beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiles

"She looks just like you."

"She does but inside she is all Arizona."

Jo smiles "Alex just speaks of her a lot."

"Sofia adores him and he adores her."

"He'd be a good dad."

"Yah if he finds the right girl." She smiles towards Jo

"Ohh, who me, yeah we are just friends he's like a brother to me nothing else."

"I've seen the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She plays dumb

"Okay lets the cut the crap Wilson are you into me, are you still trying to poke this horny bear?"

Jo just smiles at her awkwardly "If I said yes and asked you out would you say yes?"

Callie takes a deep breath "Listen I'm flattered by your offer but I'm still going though this thing with Arizona and I don't think I should see anybody right now."

"Even if its just pizza and a movie?"

"I thought you weren't a lady lover because you look terrified that you think I'm going to say yes because you're poking a bear a still very horny bear."

"We'll I am maybe..I..like girls..and..maybe I..like you."

Callie watches her "I don't know what it is you want from me but you're going to have to tell me."

"I just thought we could get to know each other better and that I can get to know Sofia I mean if you ever need a babysitter or anything just know you have someone you can trust."

"Wow did you really just offer to babysit for us?"

"Will you take me up on it if I bring pizza, Sofia likes pizza right?"

"Uh huh y..yeah."

"Good."

"Soo how does Friday at Seven sound?"

"See you Friday at Seven Dr. Torres."

Callie just watches her walk away and smiles and watches Sofia playing with another little girl in Daycare.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At lunch Jo is watching Callie from a different table when Alex comes over and sits down.

"What's uh, going on with you?"

"what's with the gooney look?"

Jo smiles " Huh, what sorry I.."

Alex looks "You all looking at Torres?"

Jo smiles "She has an amazing smile and it sucks what Dr. Robbins is doing to her."

Alex smiles "You're into Torres?"

Jo smiles "We're just getting together on Friday night."

"You're getting together with Torres, like getting together, together?"

"Oh well uh, maybe, we're going to try it and maybe see where it goes, if it doesn't, it doesn't."

"You really like her."

"Yah, maybe I do, I mean look at her she doesn't have any idea about how great she is."

"I don't think anyone besides Arizona and probably Sloan have ever told her that but maybe you should she would appreciate that."

"I just feel bad for Sofia too losing her dad and now Arizona, Arizona isn't being fair to her either."

"Oh I don't think that's anyone business besides Robbins and Torres's."

Jo looks up and Callie smiles at her and blushes looking away fast.

"Did you see the way she just looked at you."

"I saw it."

"Why don't you go over there and sit and eat with her?"

"I don't know because it would be too weird for an attending to be eating with an intern?"

They watch Owen sit down at the table with her

"You know I slept with her once."

"Excuse me?"

"Torres, I slept with her once."

"You been with Torres?"

"One of the best shortest relationships I've ever been in."

"She good in bed?"

"She's got skills if you know what I mean."

"Wow." Jo says and keeps looking at her discreetly 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Callie is in the elevator getting ready to go home for the night when Jo gets on the elevator.

"Dr. Torres." She smiles

"Callie just Callie." She says nervously

"Okay, Callie." She smiles

"The rest of your day go okay?"

"Yeah."

"You going to get Sofia?"

"Nope Dr. Rob.. Uh A..rizona has her tonight so I'm child free for the night, I really need the sleep."

Jo stays quiet "you slept with Alex?"

"How did you..?"

"Alex."

"Ah, it was just a one time thing and now I no longer sleep with men."

"He said it was good."

"Did he?"

"He said you had skills." She says with a big smile

"We'll maybe you will be lucky someday to see..uh feel all those..skills."

"Dr. To.."

"Come here."

Callie pulls her into her and kisses her passionately and moans escape both their mouths.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell dings inside the elevator as Callie and Jo pull away from each other.

"You have a good night Dr. Wilson."

"Yeahhhhh you too .." She watches Callie walk off the elevator

"Rres." She says blown away and smiling and the doors close again feeling her lips

Jo goes back up to Peds and Alex sees her

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeahhhhh I just...Torres just kissed me."

"Shut up already?"

"I thought you guys weren't a thing yet?"

"We aren't." She says softly and breathlessly with Callie still on her brain

"We'll I'm happy for you Wilson and I'm happy that Torres will finally be happy again." He walks off

Jo sees Arizona and Lauren in their street clothes and watches them overhearing their conversation about their last surgery of the day and giggling together and makes a grossed out face at them.

Jo hears Arizona tell her that she has to go and get Sofia and watches them say thier good nights and kiss each other goodnight and watches Arizona get in the elevator and runs to catch it sticking her arm in the door and gets in.

"Oh Hello Wilson."

"Dr. Robbins." She says coldly

"So are you really serious about her?"

"You mean Lauren and yes pretty serious she makes me happy, happier than I've been in months."

"Well good because Torres kissed me today and it was one of the best kisses I've ever had."

"You're with Callie?"

"Jealous?"

"No just you and her I just can't see happening you're an intern."

"So Callie can't be happy for once, it doesn't matter that I'm a intern, I'm still a great woman that could make her happy, really happy."

The Elevator dings

"Goodnight Dr. Robbins." She says getting out of the elevator and the doors close

Arizona just stands there thinking.  



End file.
